It has been well known in the art that check point kinase 1 (CHK-1) is one of the important enzymes that are involved in maintaining the order and fidelity of events in the cell cycle and CHK-1 inhibitors have been proposed for cancer therapy. (Science, 277, 1501-1505 (1997); Science, 277, 1497-1501 (1997)). (Cell, 91, 865-867 (1997); Science, 277, 1450-1451 (1997); Nature, 363, 368-371 (1993); Molec. Biol. Cell, 5, 147-160 (1994)). Flaggs, G. et. al. (1997) Current Biology 7:977-986; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,967,198, 6,413,755, 6,383,744 and 6,211,164; and International Publication Nos. WO 01/16306, WO 01/21771, WO 00/16781, and WO 02/070494).